justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Flashdance... What A Feeling
Flashdance....What A Feeling by Irene Cara, ''covered by ''The Girly Team, ''is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancer *In the beginning, a fluffy skirt that she takes off after her silhouette. *A red one-sleeved leotard *A blue belt *High wine leg warmers Background The background looks like a gym, with a wooden floor. There are mirrors which reflect blue and gold raindrops. Gold Moves '''Classic' The classic routine has three gold moves. Gold Move 1 & 2: Raise your arms slowly from below. Gold Move 3: A jumping split. This is the final move for the routine. Dance Mashup The Mashup has only one''' ' gold move. '''Only Gold Move: '''The jumping split from the classic mode. This is the final move for the Mashup. WAF Gold Move 1.png|Classic: Gold Moves 1 & 2 WAF Gold Move 2.png|Classic: Gold Move 3 WAF Gold Move 2.png|Mashup: Only Gold Move (Flashdance... What A Feeling) Mashup The song has a '''mashup'. Dancers (no repeats): *'Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014)' *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Funplex (JD1) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Starships (JD2014) *Forget You (JD3) *Funhouse (JD4) *The Power (JD2) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) Party Master Mode Flashdance ... What a Feeling ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *'Flashdance... What a Feeling' *Super Power/Ground Sorrow/Bride's Bouquet/Tired Zombie *Backwards/Pom Pom Swing/Spinning Points/Russian Skip *Cheerleader's Punch/Fashion Snap/Shoot Em Up/Gracious strikes *Rebel Girl/Side Swing/Square Dance/Spank *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']]/[[Troublemaker|'Troublemaker']] *Move Like A Star/Groovy Cooner/Sunshine/Finger Rythm *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/Cyber Run/Exorcism *Move Like A Star/Groovy Cooner/Sunshine/Finger Rhythm *Rainbow/Pin-Up Push/'Follow The Leader'/'Where Have You Been' *Rocker Mime/Happy Spin/Girating Mustache/Fitness Punch *Cheerleader's Punch/Fashion Snap/Shoot Em Up/Gracious Strikes *Rebel Girl/Snap For You/Square Dance/Spank *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/[[Starships|'Starships']]/[[Gentleman|'Gentleman']] *Move Like A Star/Groovy Cooner/Sunshine/Finger Rhythm *Fighting Santa/Cheerleader/Clap Your Hands/Clap That Hand *Knee Punch/Neon Mime/Hands Up/Super Snap *Wonder Girl/Gracious strikes/[[Love Boat|'Love Boat']]/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']] *Move Like A Star/Watch It!/Sunshine/Finger Rythm *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/Cyber Run/Exorcism *Zombie Feed/Saxophone/Dig It/Side Claws *'Flashdance... What a Feeling' Appearances in Mashups Flashdance ... What A Feeling ''is featured in the following Mashups: *'Flashdance ... What A Feeling''' *Best Song Ever' (Fitness)' *Love Me Again' (Ex-Girlfriends) ' Trivia * This is one of the hardest songs in the Just Dance series * This is probably the only song in 2014 that the song's dancer appears in it's mashup more than twice (beginning and end). *This is the second song on Just Dance 2014 that is from a film, this is from the film Flashdance....What a Feeling and the second being Prince Ali from Disney's Aladdin. *The dancer can be seen in the E3 trailer, although her hair is ponytailed and she isn't silhouetted. *The dancer highly resembles the actual dancer from Flashdance. *The gold rain is recycled from the Umbrella background. *There is a Dance Mash-Up to this song that costs 5 mojo coins. *There is a Party Master in which can only be found on the Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. *The 3rd and last gold move is the hardest out of every single gold move there is, due to how hardly anyone can do a jumping splits. However, it is easier for the remote counting consoles (such as Wii and PlayStation 3) because simply throwing out your arms will get you the points. *The only Gold Move in mashup comes from original choreo (Jumping Split). *This is the second song by Irene Cara, Fame being the first. **However, this song is covered by the The Girly Team while Fame is covered by In The Style of Irene Cara. * Strangely enough, the mirrors in the gym do not have a reflection of the dancer. * The dancer's legs can be easily seen through the skirt that she wears at the beginning. * You can see her skirt (shadowed in the gameplay) in Love Me Again's mashup. Gallery whatafeeling.jpg|Flashdance... What A Feeling 110.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 IMG_20141009_070526.jpg Videos File:Flashdance What A Feeling - Irene Cara Official Video File:Just Dance 2014 - Flashdance... What A Feeling - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Flashdance What A Feeling (Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_dance_now_Flashdance_what_a_feeling_5_stars Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Covered Category:80's Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Solo Females Category:Dance Mashup Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups